xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gowasu
Gowasu (ゴワス 'Gowasu') is the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and Zamasu's former master. Appearance Gowasu is an elderly Shinjin with light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a Mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved Shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais. Personality As a Supreme Kai, he respects all living creatures, both good and bad. He is open at recognizing the proper place and role of the Supreme Kais, which are the Gods of Creation, is watching and caring for the balance of the universe, creating life without interfering directly with it, thus being neutral in their Internal affairs. He also acknowledges that only the Gods of Destruction are allowed to judge and eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction while Supreme Kais observe and advise. He repeatedly tries telling his pupil Zamasu that mortals need to be raised and looked after when Zamasu asks if mortals would be better off destroyed, explaining that it is their purpose. Multiple times, Gowasu has shown frustration with Zamasu's behavior and reluctance, such as his silence after explaining their duties to mortals and his hostility towards Goku after being defeated by him. In the manga, it is shown that he is well-informed about the history from other Universes when he explained to Zamasu about how time Travels started on Universe 12. He, along with other Supreme Kai, fear the power of Gods of Destruction, as when he comments on Goku's power rivaling Beerus', he apologizes when he sees it agitated Beerus. He also likes to make a joke every once in a while, showing he has a sense of humor. His Personality stands in sharp contrast to that of Zamasu, in the understanding that gods are fallible to that of even the mortals. By the time Zamasu's scheme into assassinating Gowasu is exposed by Goku, Beerus, Whis and East Supreme Kai, Gowasu began to show regret in himself for choosing an apprentice without noticing the evil intent inside them foolishly. He is very reasonable to take his responsibility to fix his mistakes he had done. However, in the manga, he still sees good in Zamasu and thereforeTRAVELS to the future to see him showing concern and respect for his former student despite everything he did. Once all Supreme Kais become known, Gowasu is further seen as an experienced, wise and possibly the elder among the Kais, not displaying negative traits like his peers and being very mature, as much so, if not more than even Khai, and he does not view Goku as evil or disrespectful to the gods, since he is the only deity outside Universe 6 and Universe 7 which actually knows him. When needing to find members for the Tournament of Power, he was very nervous about choosing the perfect team as he didn't want to repeat his mistake with Zamasu. It was during this time that Rumsshi noted Gowasu's greatest "weakness", which is his tenacity to overthinkPROBLEMS. From what was briefly seen, it seems Gowasu has a respectful relationship with Rumsshi as he acknowledged his observation and accepted the warriors Rumsshi selected. Unlike Rumsshi and the other deities whose warriors were defeated in the tournament, Gowasu did not get worked up and scold them. Instead, he would simply see as something that cannot be helped and thank them for their earnest effort. Unlike Roh, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9, Gowasu quietly accepted his fate as he, along with Rumsshi and their universe, were erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Psychic Link Category:Psychic Category:Kai Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Healing Powers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Remote Viewing Category:Time Travelers Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Extradimensional Category:Aura Reading Category:Empath Category:Z Fighters Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Legendary Character Category:Male Category:B Class Category:Teachers Category:Universe 10